


Most Profound

by Saturnbaby0828



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: F slur tw, First Kiss, M/M, Realization of Feelings, Resolved Romantic Tension, Ted is hot and Bill is bothered, i finally get to use that tag skjdnmslkm, it only happens once in Bill's mind tho and he shuts that shit down, morons to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbaby0828/pseuds/Saturnbaby0828
Summary: It stays with him, the feeling, the realization, whatever you want to call it. All Bill knows is that now whenever he looks at Ted in a certain light he gets that... tug in his chest.It is most distracting.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Most Profound

“Dude,” Ted says as he glances over toward Bill, holding up a piece of paper. On it, in Teds illegible scrawl, are lyrics. Bill smiles easily, reaching out to grab the paper and read for himself.

“Your eyes shine like green November skies,” he reads aloud as Ted shifts uncomfortably next to him, not liking that he can hear his own work. _So it’s a love song_ , Bill thinks. “In the dark of the night I’m blinded by light.” His brow quirks as he reads the next line. “An alien abduction takes me by the heart,” He thinks fast, a devilish smile pulls his lip as he whips around to Ted and exclaims, “a love so strong it makes me have to fart!”

Ted, for the most part, looked shocked. He ripped the paper from Bills hands to check and see if he had really written something so vulgar.

Bill clutched his heart as he laughed at Ted, red-faced and breathless as the taller man scoffed and shook his shoulders.

“ _Bill!_ ” He pleaded, with a most serious face. He pouted when Bill continued laughing, crossing his arms and pulling his upper lip up in an annoyed snarl as he tossed his hair dramatically to hide behind its dark shiny curtain.

It’s moments like these, as they sit against Bills bed with snacks and song sheets spread out around them, throwing ideas back and fourth and pushing each other’s buttons that Bill realizes he has an affect on Ted. Like, _directly_. He’s always known that he influenced him in one way or the other, considering they’ve grown up together and all that. But sometimes, Ted comes home from work and he’s real slumped, dragging his feet and grumbling under his breath. Bill knows that if he leaves Ted alone he will probably shower and go to bed early, but he _also_ knows that if he corners him in the doorway of the kitchen and smiles up at him just right he can wrap his arms around his chest as Ted relaxes into it and just like that, the days woes are washed away. If Ted is on the couch and Bill sits next to him, he shifts closer. If Bill is on the couch, Ted plops down and lays his feet across Bills lap.

A part of him is worried about it, like this dynamic shift will affect him too, until he realizes within the same moment that Ted already _does_ affect him too. Whenever _he_ comes home in a bad mood he finds himself grumbling at the kitchen counter almost on purpose so Ted will sneak up behind him and loop his arms around his waist and lift him into the air, throwing Bill into a laughing fit as he flails around. Even now, he’s reaching out to pull on Teds shoulder so he can face him, ducking his head to see his eyes behind his hair.

“I’m just kidding around. I like it, dude.” He says. “Most profound.” Something changes in Teds eyes as they soften and he shakes his hair from his face, moving onto the next topic of discussion without much thought.

It hits Bill later that night however, under the shadow of 1 a.m. as he lays in bed and thinks. Ted was writing a love song. That’s not a super big deal but the last time either of them even tried to write a love song was when they were 19 and still trying to convince themselves they were into the Princesses. Sure, that was only like a year ago but something about it makes Bills stomach squirm. What was that line? Something about green November skies...

He looks over to Ted, who is curled up on his side, facing Bill. His hand is tucked under his head and his legs are curled up to his chest. _He looks like a little kid_ , Bill thinks fondly. Something pulls tightly at his chest.

It stays with him, the feeling, the realization, whatever you want to call it. All Bill knows is that now whenever he looks at Ted in a certain light he gets that... _tug_ in his chest.

It is _most_ distracting.

Especially because the tug begins to happen during other parts of the day as well. Bill used to only ever experience it occasionally, watching Ted smash a riff he’s been working on for a while or the rare moments where one of them is vulnerable and the other wraps their arms around him. Now though, it’s as if everything Ted does is notable enough to cause the tug. He feels it as soon as he wakes up and rolls on his side to peek at Ted through his eyelashes who is sometimes peeking back. He feels it at work when there is a rude customer and Ted asks him to deal with it with his big hand on Bills shoulder. And like? How can he say no, you know? He feels it at home on the couch or in the kitchen or in their bedroom.

Ted comes home from work one day on Bills day off. Bill is spread out against the couch on his back, scratching at his stomach absentmindedly when he walks through the door. His head is hung slightly and his shoulders are pulled tight, his hair hiding any emotion on his face. That doesn’t matter though, Bill can feel the tension radiating off of him.

“What’s up, duder?” He asks when Ted stops by the couch to see what Bill is watching. Bill reaches up and stretches over the arm to grab Teds hand, the pull in his chest returning when Ted squeezes back. He sighs and shrugs, the classic ‘ _I don’t want to talk about it._ ’ Bill tugs on his hand. “Dude, come lay with me.” He says. Usually he hugs Ted to make him feel better, but he’s so comfortable right now that he thinks he can maybe share that comfort with him.

“I smell most odious my friend.” Ted grumbles. Bill rolls his eyes and pulls his hand more.

“Who cares, dude?” He says. Ted stands still for a moment more, deciding something in his head until he slowly begins his walk around the couch. Bill can finally see his face and he looks... not happy. He opens his arms wide and motions for Ted, who looks at him with a sudden shock.

“You want me to... like, _lay_ on you dude?” He asks. Bill, for the most part, is unaffected by this comment, brain so focused on wanting Ted to feel better.

“Yeah, it’s comfy.” He says cheerily. Ted takes another moment to think until he seemingly makes a decision, sighing and leaning over Bill to lay between his legs and rest his head on his chest. Bill lets his arms loop around Teds shoulders and rest on his upper back.

It’s a little awkward at first, Ted’s hair keeps brushing his chin and he keeps trying to not breathe as much as he has to. But it’s also nice. The way Ted is a constant solid weight on top of him is something he didn’t ever think would feel as good as it does. The tug in his chest now feels like full body warmth.

They continue watching the show, making little comments and jokes to each other. Ted relaxes into Bill, the tension finally seeping out of his shoulders. Ted is a very warm person, he kinda always has been, and it is no different when he’s lying on top of Bill. He feels like a blanket around him, pressing him into the couch so sweetly he could fall asleep. He adjusts himself suddenly, trying to find somewhere to put his arms.

“You could put them under me?” Bill suggests. Ted thinks it over for a moment and glances at Bill, silently asking if that’s ok. Bill arches his back to create space between him and the couch. Ted freezes and his eyes go wide as he stares at Bill, then as if someone pulled his string, he muttered something under his breath and looped his arms under Bills chest as he faced the TV once more.

_That was weird_ , Bill thought but honestly didn’t think much of it as he turned back toward the TV. Ted sighed against him and hugged him tighter, nuzzling his face cutely into Bills chest. He brings his hand to pet through Teds soft hair, so silky in between his fingers, not like his own wiry curls. He scratches softly at Teds scalp and feels the extra tug of warmth when Ted melts against him with a soft noise.

“That feels so nice.” Comes the mumbled press of lips against Bills chest and suddenly it’s _aching_. Probably just because Ted had a bad day or something, and Bill just wants him to feel better. He smiles at Teds words, chest tight and feels his body in a way that he didn’t before. That firm, heavy press of body against his own. He hums in response, wanting Ted to talk about his day but not wanting to push him. Besides, knowing Ted, if he didn’t tell Bill about his day when he got here he doubts he will hear about it now. He marvels at Teds hair as it slips through his fingers though, wondering how he gets it so smooth. He asks. “I just use the shampoo in the shower dude.”

“Bogus.” Bill says and feels the huff of Teds laugh against him and his chest pulls again. He feels... weirdly emotional right now. He wraps his arms around Ted cautiously, seeking some comfort. Ted responds by snuggling into him more and there it is again, the pull of his heart. Maybe it’s not his heart, maybe it’s just... _Ted_. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“How was your day?” Bill decides to ask before he can think and process his emotions. Ted shrugs.

“Shitty.” He says. Bills brow furrows and he taps Teds shoulder.

“Why?” Ted sighs again and hides his face in Bills chest, ignoring the TV as Bill drags his nails up and down Teds back, trying to ignore the goosebumps he sees on Teds arms. “Tell me.” He prompts.

“I don’t know dude, it was just like..?” he shrugs again. Bill knows he will talk, he keeps his hand at a consistent stroke up and down Teds large back. Teds hands, he realizes, are flat against his own back, so large and hot as his palms press against Bills bare skin where his crop top has ridden up. “There were some dudes from high school at the pretzel stand today and they recognized me.” Bill arcs his brow. Ted got along with pretty much everybody in high school, if there was someone who made him this upset Bill would probably know about it.

“Who was it?” He asks cautiously, running down the hallway of his mind and flinging open old doors as he tries to remember names and faces.

“Frank Henderson and Molly CartWright.” He says. Bingo. Frank and Molly were a year below Bill and Ted and started dating their junior year. They had Economics with Bill his senior year and talked in too much detail about their sex life and asked too many detailed questions about Bills. No wonder Ted is in such a heinous mood, they were beyond annoying.

“Ugh, those nut-sacks.” Bill scoffs and Ted laughs. Bill flushes when the vibration of his laugh presses into Bills hips, sending a sharp tingle and spread of warmth up his spine. Bill notices with an almost uncomfortable clarity, how much of his back is taken up by Teds hands. He feels his face grow hot and uncomfortable but he tries to squash it down. Maybe he’s catching something. He knows he’s not, though. “What did they want?” He asks.

Ted shrugs and goes quiet once more. Bill continues his stroking up and down Teds back, a gentle reminder that no matter how hard it is to talk about, he will still be here. With one final sigh, Ted pushes his next sentence out so quickly Bill almost doesn’t understand it. _Almost_.

“TheyaskedmeifweweresleepingtogetherdudeandIdontknowwhybutIdidn’tknowhattosaysoIjustsaidIdon’tknowandtheygotreallyconfusedandkeptpushingitandIjust-“ he cut himself off, choking on something in his throat and hiding his face in Bill’s chest. If Bill thought he was blushing before, well he was practically a new shade of human now. In his tiniest voice, Ted murmurs, “I don’t even know why I’m so upset it just... made me really upset.”

Something in Bill twinged at that, a sudden urge to push Ted off and storm out the door to track down Frank and Molly and- _and_ \- he doesn’t even know, kick their asses or something probably. Maybe not Molly though, cuz she’s a girl and that would be most un-bodacious to hit a lady. He would take a fucking swing at Henderson though.

But then, his helpful little brain reminds him of what Ted _actually_ said. He said they asked him if he and Bill were _sleeping_ together. In what context, Bill wishes he didn’t know, but alas: he’s picturing it. He can’t even say really _what_ he’s picturing because he’s not sure how the mechanics of that would even work but he’s definitely picturing _something_. Him and Ted in his bed, sweaty and panting all pressed up against each other, Teds big hands on his back or maybe his hips, grabbing at them, so _needy_ and-

But Ted didn’t tell the truth. He and Bill are most definitely _not_ sleeping together. Bill would know, or at least would hope he would know. Ted said _he_ didn’t know... but why did he say that? Bill screws his eyes shut and pretends he is completely alone in order to get out his next question.

“Why did you say you didn’t know?” He asked and hoped he didn’t sound as strained as he felt. Ted was all tense on top of him, his warm breath fanning over Bills chest where he kept his face hidden. Bill was grateful honestly, he doesn’t think they should be having this discussion face to face anyway. He doesn’t trust himself enough for that.

Ted scoffs, obviously frustrated with himself. “I don’t know, dude! They- they didn’t- they kept asking me all this _weird shit_ and I-“

“Dude. Breathe.”

Ted sighs again, frustrated and exhausted. His body relaxes against Bills almost like he forced it to. Bill is still scratching his back when he continues.

“They didn’t ask if we were sleeping together dude, they asked if we were fucking.” He says with a clarity he hasn’t possessed the entire conversation. Now it’s Bills turn to stutter.

“ _Oh_ \- oh that uh, that’s not really the same. I mean it- _yeah_ , it’s the same _obviously_ but it’s not like- I mean it’s not the _same same_ , it’s-“

“Dude.” Ted repeats. “Breathe.”

Bill sighs, his hand stilling on Teds back. Ted shrugs his shoulders a few times to jostle his hand into scratching again. _Needy_ , Bill thinks as he gives Ted what he wants.

“This feels so bogus.” He mutters. Ted huffs another laugh and Bill feels it everywhere.

“I know and it’s not even like anything really happened.”

They sit in their silence again. Bills gives his thoughts some thought.

Even if they used the word fucking instead of sleeping together, Ted still lied. He still didn’t tell them no. His heart starts hammering in his chest when he questions it, his body seeming to understand this situation way more than his brain. He feels... nervous, and honestly a little horny. The conversation is stressful but it’s also not, and Ted is still pressed so tight against him, wanting him to touch him and lying to people about the nature of their relationship. Should he be angry? He doesn’t feel angry. If anything he’s just really really confused and would like an explanation.

But he also thinks about Ted and his general anxiety about people who aren’t Bill. He likes people and has always gotten along with them, but at the same time he also has told Bill that no one else really understands him the way Bill does and he doesn’t really care to have another relationship. So Bill can’t really say he’s that surprised at this turn of events. Ever since high school especially, Ted clings to Bill in public situations. One part of him feels bad, he feels like Ted is missing out on the world. But another part of him knows that he’s the exact same way. Other people are stupid! They don’t understand their dynamic and feel threatened by it most of the time. Bill rarely talks to other people the more he thinks about it and if Ted was so human starved he could realistically just go out and meet someone. And sure, he has surface-level relations that he keeps up with but honestly Ted is his only person. And that’s all they’ve ever needed anyway, why do they even _have_ to explain their relationship or the way it works to other people? He feels protective of Ted then, glancing down to find that Ted is glancing up at him, big baby-brown eyes shining up at Bill like he’s something so beautiful all he can do is stare. And- and... _how can Bill be upset?_

He takes his hand and drags it up Teds back, keeping eye contact the whole time as he lets his fingers run through Teds hair. Teds eyes shut and he leans against Bills hand with a sigh. It’s so- he’s so- _God!!_ This is frustrating. Bill is having way to many emotions that he thought he might be able to maybe suppress forever. Looking down at Ted though, as he nuzzles against his hand, he can’t deny the way it makes him feel. More often than not around Ted, Bill has a hard time concentrating, throat and chest locking up and hands getting sweaty. Ted is so pretty sometimes it’s just so distracting, with his big manly chest and babe-ly hair. One time he bummed a hair tie off of Missy while they were helping her plant her garden. Ted pulled off his over shirt so he was in just his tank top and jeans, beefy arms flexing under the material as Bill got caught up in staring. He took Missy's tie and pulled his hair back into a knot. His jaw had become so defined, long neck straining and sweating under the sun. Bill couldn’t tell if he himself was sun burned or embarrassed the rest of the day. Since high school they’ve actually kept up a nice shower schedule so now Bill _also_ gets distracted by his strong, masculine soap smell. It doesn’t help knowing that he uses the same soap and therefore also smells like Ted.

Maybe it’s because Ted is all Bill has ever really known but sometimes he looks at him and it just _hurts_ how much he loves him. In every aspect of the word, Bill loves Ted. His chest pulls again but now it’s more of a sweet ache.

“Dude..?” Bill mutters, not really sure what he’s going to say. Ted peaks out from under his long, dark eyelashes.

“Yeah, Bill?” He asks. Something builds in him, confidence he hasn’t had before as he looks at Ted and feels all of his love burning under his skin.

“I’m sorry your day was non-non heinous.” He says. “People need to learn how to drive in their own lane.” He keeps brushing his hand through Teds hair. “No one should make you feel so uncomfortable you can’t even tell the truth.” something in Teds expression changes and he sort of leans away from Bills hand, hiding his face in his chest again with a shrug.

“I mean... I know I didn’t tell the truth but it almost felt like...” Bill waited but he never continued so Bill takes to stroking through his hair again. Ted takes in a deep breath and Bill feels his hands grip on his back slightly. “It almost felt like if I said we weren’t sleeping together it would, like... _cancel out the possibility._ ”

Bills hand freezes.

“ _Possibility?_ ” He chokes. Ted is just as frozen as he is, both men not knowing how to continue this new conversation.

“Uhm... yeah.” Is all he says. His heart is hammering in his chest, his palms have started to sweat and he _knows_ what Ted is really saying. Part of him wants to scream and kiss Ted right here right now and the other part of him kinda wants to shove Ted off and call him a fag or something. _No you don’t you bonehead_ , he reminds himself, _you’re in love with the dude_.

“Do you...” be brave, Esquire. “Would you _want_ that?” He asks, staring at the ceiling with so much concentration he could write an essay on the dust bunnies in the corner. After a painful minute of no response he feels Ted nod against his chest, small, but _there_. Undeniable. A _yes_. Bill lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. “Me too, dude.” He whispers and hears Ted release that same breath.

So... what now? Should he... should he like? Make a move or- _oh_ Ted is actually pulling one of his hands from under Bill and bracing it on the couch to push himself up and kiss him.

_KISS HIM_ \- TED IS KISSING HIM!

Bill makes a surprised noise against Teds lips but tries to close his eyes and focus. Teds mouth is soft and his lips are big and plump, so nicely pressed against Bills. The way he’s breathing and pressing his body into Bill as he moves his mouth. Bills hands trail down Teds back as they get more comfortable with each other, kissing like they’ve been doing it since the beginning, moving their lips together as if they’ve slotted perfectly. He rests his hands on Teds hips as he builds the confidence to drag his tongue over Teds bottom lip. He’s met with an over-enthusiastic opening of Teds mouth and suddenly they’re making out.

It’s almost weird, to be doing this with Ted. The last time he did anything like this was with Jo and even then it never made him feel like this. It didn’t burn him up when Jo licked inside his mouth, he never felt dizzy when Jo’s hand clutches at his back. With her it was more sweet and soft, but with Ted he _feels_ it. Everywhere.

He catches Teds bottom lip in between his teeth and drags it slowly, scraping it. Ted whimpers against his mouth and it drives him to do it again and again, licking into his mouth and kissing him until he starts to make these little noises that Bill has never heard before. Like he’s surprised at how good this is. Bill clutches at his hips and Ted kisses him hard, their technique flying out the window as they tongue each other down.

Ted pulls away, cheeks flushed red, so sweet as he smiles down at Bill through his lidded eyes.

_I love him_ , Bill thinks and kisses him again.

It is a most fortunate turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello girls and gays, how did you like it? I'm thinking of making a part two so let me know in the comments if you would even read it lol. I wrote this last night bc i'm obsessed w these gay men and it has actually become a fav of the stories i've written so far. anyways imma bounce, hope you enjoyed it, i love reading/responding to comments!!!!


End file.
